Ranma in Wonderland
by Shooting Star Sky Saint
Summary: Ranma meets the Cheshire Cat. One-shot. Completely random. Insanity.


_**Wrote this at 2:00 in the morning while watching Toy Story 2 :D **_

_**Warning: Total stupidity and completely insane randomness… its my first Ranma ½ story be gentle :D please **_

_**Movie Advice: Madagascar 3 is absolutely fucking AMAZING! Honestly, that movie was so good that it's on the same level as How To Train Your Dragon! And the Amazing Spider-Man… going to see it and I wont be disappointed ^.^**_

_**Anyways, enough of my pointless ramblings! Enjoy the story!**_

**Ranma in Wonderland**

All he could do was stare blindly into space after just hearing what Kasumi had just said. He heard her ask a couple of times if he was okay but he was too… preoccupied with keeping his fear down.

"Kasumi, you know how Ranma's afraid of cats." Mumbled Akane quietly to her older sister.

"I know but I'm just taking him off of my friend's hand just until she settles into her apartment. His name is Cheshire." Kasumi said with a sweet smile, "Besides Ranma has nothing to fear. This cat couldn't harm a fly."

_"Mmmm… indeed…" _Said a voice that was coming from Ranma.

The pig-tailed boy shook his head wildly and said, "It wasn't me!" Suddenly he felt something warm – and furry? – caress across his neck causing the martial artist to shiver. "_Jumpy little boy, aren't you," _Slowly, ever so slowly, Ranma turned his head to see where the voice was coming from and then, with a scream, he met the big yellow eyes of a purple striped cat.

"Oh my." Kasumi gasped. "I didn't know he could talk."

"Your friend didn't mention you taking care of a talking cat?" Nabiki mused, looking carelessly over at the fear stricken Ranma.

"No, not really."

Akane sighed frustratingly and looked back over at Ranma. The cat was lying lazily on his shoulders and his tail was wrapped around Ranma's neck like a scarf, yet the strangest – and creepiest – thing about the cat was its smile. That wasn't a smile you normally see on a cat. That was a maniac, toothy smile that even a human couldn't muster spreading naturally on its furry face.

_"My, my, what interesting guests_." Said the cat as he looked to the three Tendo sisters. "_I should have made tea but I must apologize for my forgetfulness. You see,"_ Suddenly every part of his body, expect for his smile and eyes, turned invisible, _"I'm not entirely here today." _Upon seeing this, Ranma began to shake violently with fear and scream once again.

"Get 'em off! Get 'em off! Get 'em off!" The martial artist started to run around like a madman, screaming bloody murder in failed attempts to get the cat off of him.

_"Oh my, it seems that I'm not the only one who's falling apart." _The purple striped cat's arms suddenly fell off of him and floated around Ranma's face, soon closing in on his eyes and covering them completely. Ranma instantly panicked, he couldn't see a thing! And he was still running! "_Do you need directions? I'll happily tell you which way to go,"_ Purred the cat. "_Run left and right. Go down and keep straight. Don't step into the pond. Go up and down then left or right…"_

Suddenly, something in Ranma's mind snapped at the same time he ran into a tree. Ranma slid down the tree with his face still to it then sat in silence. The Cheshire Cat jumped off of the pig-tailed boy just in time to not collide with him. He looked over the martial artist and snickered, _"He should've followed my directions… tsk tsk…"_

**"Meoow," **Came a loud mew from Ranma just as he stood on all fours and glared dangerously through narrow slitted eyes at thepurple striped cat. If possible, the Cheshire Cat's mad grin grew even bigger than before.

_"Oooooo… a playmate. I'll have fun the next couple of weeks." _Ranma pounced at the cat but he quickly evaded the attack by disappearing. Neko-Ranma glanced around confused at the vanishing then looked up at the tree once he heard a whistle come from above. Ranma hissed in aggravation, clearly frustrated with the strange, magical cat.

"Oh it looks like they're playing." Grinned Kasumi happily. "By the time they're done they'll be starving, I'll go cook dinner." She left her sisters to stare amazed at the two – cat based mammals? – who were chasing each other like a cat and mouse game outside.

"I give Ranma three days," Nabiki said suddenly.

"Three days until what?" Akane asked.

"Until Cheshire completely breaks him." She put it simply.

"Nabiki!" Yelled Akane.

"What?"

"That's way to generous. I give him two days," Akane sighed.

"That's a bet then, let's see how long the heir to the Saotome School of Anything Goes stands up to the legendary mad cat himself."

"**Meoooow! Rowrrr!" **Ranma hissed and snarled like crazy. The Cheshire Cat didn't keep still long enough for Ranma to catch him. He wasn't enjoying this at all, but Cheshire was, in fact, he was relishing in the fun he was having with the strange pig-tailed boy.

"_Feisty and jumpy? Are you soft and vicious on the inside too?"_ Ranma growled in response. _"It's okay of you don't answer because I don't answer. You know, even when you act like this and I…" _Cheshire's head spun complete around in a three sixty degree angle then appeared back to normal, _"don't always have my head. I think to myself that if anyone were to know us then the question that is never explained remains…"_

As if understanding what the cat was saying, Ranma suddenly became quiet and eyed the Cheshire Cat with extreme interest.

Then _**it **_happened.

Slowly, the corners of Ranma's lips began to curl upwards. An insane gleam that mirrored Cheshire's completely reflected in his eyes and sparkled like blue flames combusting in darkness. The Cheshire Cat's grin grew even bigger, threatening to tear away from his own face, once he saw Ranma's face change completely. On the pig-tailed young man's face was a smile, but not just any smile, it was a smile that expressed insanity. Gave a new definition to the word madness and exposed all of Ranma's teeth. Insanity is contagious to those who are not sane, Cheshire thought as he saw that Ranma had mimicked – no, become somewhat like him in a way.

"_Who is the most mad of us both?" _


End file.
